


Third Time's the Charm

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Crack, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Not Romance, weird but kinda tame tbh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Baekhyun discovers something interesting about Lucas and proceeds to very scientifically test his theory.Jk it's just crack.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: SuperM Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Third Time's the Charm

The first time was completely unexpected. They were all sitting around the table, eating dessert after dinner. Baekhyun was eating some pudding cup type thing, which Lucas had been eyeing for the last few minutes. Baekhyun turned to the younger boy, lifting his spoon up with a raised eyebrow. “Want some?” he asked.

Lucas nodded, and Baekhyun reached his arm out to lift the spoon towards Lucas’ lips. Lucas opened his mouth so Baekhyun could push the spoon inside and then closed his lips around it, sucking the pudding off with a soft hum. As he swallowed, his eyes glazed over, and when he opened his mouth to release the spoon, a low moan escaped. Immediately he turned beet red, all the way up to his oversized ears.

Baekhyun watched him with a furrowed brow, his head cocked slightly to the side. “You good?” he asked.

Lucas nodded quickly. “Yup, great, just… really good pudding!” he said quickly, his voice only cracking a little bit.

Baekhyun continued to stare at him for a moment, then shrugged, returning to eating his dessert.

The second time wasn’t quite an accident. It was just Baekhyun, Lucas, and Ten hanging out on the deck, with Baekhyun and Ten on the lounge chairs, and Lucas leaning against the railing, bouncing a superball that he’d found god knows where against the wall of the house. Ten was eating a Melona ice pop and making obscene noises each time his lips popped off the tip, and Baekhyun had to admit that it made it a bit hard to focus on his own popsicle, which was dripping down his fingers. Baekhyun glanced over at Lucas, holding up the popsicle. “Do you want this? I think I’m done,” he said. Lucas shrugged, catching the ball and coming over to the lounge chairs. Baekhyun expected him to take the ice pop from him and eat it, but instead, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around it, his mouth engulfing nearly the entire thing before he pulled back, smacking his lips almost as obscenely as Ten had.

This time Baekhyun was left with wide eyes and an unexpected warmth below his waist, and Lucas quickly ran off, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

The third time was very much deliberate. Baekhyun had developed a theory that he wanted to try out. It took a few days for him to catch Lucas alone, but he finally did one night in the kitchen. It was perfect, really. He had just spooned himself a bowl of ice cream when Lucas came in from the pool. His hair was wet and messy from shaking it out like a dog on the way in. He gave Baekhyun a wave and that big doofy grin he always had, and Baekhyun returned the greeting with a smile.

“Want some?” He asked, innocently enough. “It’s tiramisu, I know it’s your favorite.”

Lucas hummed excitedly and crossed the kitchen to where Baekhyun was standing with the bowl. Baekhyun scooped a spoonful and held it out to Lucas, who hesitated just a moment before leaning in to take it into his mouth, this time keeping his eyes on Baekhyun as he did. He swirled his tongue around the spoon before pulling off with a soft moan, eyes getting glassy again.

Baekhyun bit down hard on his lip as he watched Lucas swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing.

“More?” He asked, scooping another spoonful. Lucas opened his mouth easily to accept it, his breathing speeding up noticeably. His grey sweatpants did nothing to hide the growing bulge in his pants, and Baekhyun stared in awe. He wondered how far he could take this.

“You should sit down,” he murmured, gesturing to one of the barstools at the counter.

Lucas nodded and did as he was told, his hand moving to rest over his crotch. Baekhyun continued to feed him slowly, holding out the spoon and letting Lucas suck it clean. The younger boy’s moans became more and more audible as his hips pressed up into his hand. The ice cream was nearly half gone.

A few more spoonfuls and Lucas’ eyes rolled back in his head as he pressed his palm down against himself. His hips jerked a few times, and when he let his hand drop away, there was a distinct wet spot on his sweats.

He blinked a few times and looked up at Baekhyun, cheeks dark with embarrassment, but Baekhyun just grinned. “You’re a kinky little shit, aren’t you?” He asked teasingly.

Lucas scrubbed his hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. “Well, yeah. But I’m gonna be honest, this one took me completely by surprise.”

He sounded genuinely surprised and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh, his eyes crinkling as he threw his head back. Lucas scowled and reached across the table to snatch the ice cream away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I want to thank everyone who's been reading this series so far. Thank you so much for the kudos and thank you extra to the people who commented! I have so many more ideas that I can't wait to write out sooooo stick around! 
> 
> And thank u to my roommate for beta'ing this one because I typed it on my phone in the car.


End file.
